The present invention relates generally to gaming devices.
Modern casinos offer players a wide variety of game alternatives, including table games such as craps, blackjack and poker. Slot machines, however, constitute the major source of profits for casinos. Casinos therefore constantly strive to increase the attractiveness and playability of slot machines in ways that attract and retain players.
More particularly, it is of substantial value to a casino to encourage lengthier and faster play sessions at slot machines. When a player terminates play and walks away from a slot machine, that machine often goes unused for some period of time until a new player initiates play, thereby reducing revenue from that slot machine. Further, the speed with which an active player operates a machine has a direct bearing on the profit of a machine; the faster a slot machine is played, the greater the profit that machine will generate for its owner.